


《Sugar baby•1》

by xiaxiaoxin



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaxiaoxin/pseuds/xiaxiaoxin
Relationships: Norman Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	《Sugar baby•1》

“Di———Di———Di———Di———”

心电图仪仍在平缓的滴滴作响，彼得忍下呼之欲出的泪，吐出一口气。

那一声枪响险些带走梅的性命，而他们的全部积蓄只能勉强填补，一晚没合眼的疲惫使他忍不住揉了揉山根。

杀手是奔着他来的，彼得深知。没人会用狙击枪在傍晚谋杀一个手无寸铁又身无分文的老妇人。

“不⋯⋯”彼得掩住面，毅力终究没能敌过愧疚与眼泪，他咬着下唇，攥紧拳的双手止不住微微颤抖。

世界仍不愿对这个孩子好一点。

手机的振动声让他不得不停下抽泣，手机显示是个陌生号码，他紧了下眉头又走到阳台上按下接听键：

“你好？”

“你哭过了⋯⋯我想这是个好的开端。”电话那头独特的低沉嗓音让彼得忍不住竖起了汗毛，他不会记错这声音，这是诺曼，绿恶魔。

“先别急着挂断，我知道你现在有个大麻烦，你需要钱对吗？而我能帮你⋯⋯”

指甲嵌进手心，他努力咬住后槽牙控制着愤怒，将声音颤抖着压低 “不诺曼，无论如何我都不⋯⋯”

“先别急着拒绝。”诺曼打断他，这使愤懑积蓄到满盈“你是个聪明的孩子，你知道我能救活她，也能杀死她。”却如瓶颈，无力宣泄。

他努力平缓着气息，紧合上双眼，又半睁开“⋯⋯你不会得逞的，总有一天我会将你绳之以法。”

电话那头却传回一阵尖锐笑声，又突兀停下，沉下嗓子：“我还能帮你找到凶手，也能让那杀手杀死每个你爱的人。”

“哈利，玛丽，还有你的同学们⋯⋯我一直都可以这么做，只是现在我失去了等待的耐心。”从电话中穿出的每个词汇都能令心脏加快三分，诺曼抓住了他的把柄，自那次在天台的意外失误他就已经输了。

“哦对了，我还可以让蜘蛛侠的脸公诸于世，让所有人都知道他是⋯⋯”

“够了！”忽然拔高的声音吓到了过路的护士，向对方摆摆手表示歉意，他压下声音“停下诺曼，你究竟想要什么？”

电话那头沉默下来，又轻哼一声：

“我要你。我要蜘蛛侠成为我的玩具。”

——————————————

“我得说，你已经好久没和我们一起看电影了，彼得。”哈利叼着吸管，看着愁眉不展的彼得拍拍他肩膀：“梅婶会好起来的，相信我。”

顿了下将吸管插回杯中又补充“别担心钱的问题，我和MJ能帮你。至于还钱，马上就是暑假了，你可以到我爸的公司实习。”

彼得勉强扯出一个笑脸，向好友道谢，却不出所料的拒绝。他知道哈利的好意，但他不能这么做“谢了哈利，不过我已经找到了几个家教的工作，只是稍微有点忙，等这段时间过去就好了⋯⋯”

玛丽也揽住哈利手臂，给彼得打着圆场“好了哈利，让小老虎去做吧，你知道他的，他总能撑过去。”

“Ding——————”电话铃声打断了孩子们的休闲时间，哈利下意识摸了摸口袋。而彼得则顿了下，咬紧牙关撇了眼桌上正不断振动的翻盖手机，备注上写着“恶魔”。

他打开手机，按下接听键，那熟悉到恐惧的话语瞬间在听筒炸裂： **“那红顶房子里，有幻想和痛苦。”**

这句话诺曼不知道说过多少次，每次诺曼揉弄他耳唇时，每当交尾即将达到尾声时。这句话如魔咒，能够让无数回忆瞬间涌出，快感，疼痛，哭泣，笑容⋯⋯这句话伴随着一切，伴随着诺曼的每一份折磨。

“⋯⋯好的先生。”对着面前二人做个了“工作”的口型，收到两人的肯定后走出快餐厅。

“呵呵⋯⋯打扰到你了吗？我很快就说完⋯⋯”杂音让诺曼的每个单词都变得虚幻缥缈，却如巨石砸在彼得头顶：“我刚刚买了点东西放在你家门口，被人看见就不好了⋯⋯”

电话的挂断伴随彼得拔开腿的奔跑。家离这不算太近，但他只能步行回去，没有交通工具直达，他也舍不得坐交通工具。

那个老公寓楼里除了老人就是学生，因此当他赶到时正有个染了蓝发的年轻人抱起来想拿走，不过制止的还算及时。

箱子大概有个鞋盒大，彼得掂量了下，轻飘飘的没什么重量。

里面是什么？炸弹，零食，书籍，或成人用品⋯⋯这些诺曼都给他寄过，甚至书信。诺曼总是擅长羞辱他捉弄他，现在被握着无数把柄，他便无法反抗。

关上屋门，再拉好窗帘，他绷紧神经小心的撕下胶带掀开纸箱————一套女士情趣内衣，和一只无线跳蛋。

“Ding——————”诺曼也应时来电。

“怎么样，收到了吗？穿上它们，我想你会喜欢。”诺曼正低笑着，玩味，轻佻。彼得几乎能看到他此刻正挑着眉头，左手撑起下巴的模样。

羞耻心让男孩从脸颊红到胸前，他刚想张口：

“又想反抗？你真像只不听话的猫。”诺曼轻哼一声：“车马上就到楼下，乖孩子才有糖吃。刚才那家快餐厅的老板是我的‘老朋友’，你不想让哈利和玛丽•简出事，对吗？”

“⋯⋯诺曼，你就是个疯子。”男人的全权掌控让他无措为施，无能为力，他只能咬着后牙槽，用那点匮乏的狠话回击。

又是一声笑，那让彼得感到打在棉絮上般无力。

但诺曼忍不住，他们奇妙的“包养”关系早已数月，但他的“糖宝宝”仍害羞的像个贞洁烈女，所以他也只能接上男孩的狠话：

**“掌控着你的疯子。”**


End file.
